


8 days 'til valentine's day...

by StoriesAreMyGift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAreMyGift/pseuds/StoriesAreMyGift
Summary: You're in a relationship with Bucky Barnes and valentin's day is just around the corner. But what if Bucky did a mistake?





	

A relationship with the deadliest man on earth seemed to be not so easy? To be the girlfriend of the Winter Soldier was maybe difficult? Maybe, but for you it was your daily life and you loved it. You loved him. You were in love with Bucky Barnes even when he never said it to you but that wasn’t necessary. 

You awoke in the night to stop his nightmares, even if he was angry and in a bad mood after that and you bear with it. 

You got out of bed early to make him coffee, even if he didn’t drink it because he has an appointment with Steve he didn’t have told you. 

You were there for him every time he came back from a mission, with a warm meal, a cold drink and you dressed his wounds, even if it wasn’t necessary because he is a super soldier. 

You tried your best to smooth down differences between Bucky and Sam, even if the reason for the fights were childish and most the time you were laughing about it. 

Steve was like your brother and your best friend at the same time and helped you every time when Bucky was in his ‘dark’-mood. 

But on this special day it was different. You came home from your work at the Stark Tower. You were one of Tony’s best technical assistant. You entered the little, cute apartment you two shared, with bags full groceries for dinner. It was near the Tower but nevertheless it gave you two the needed privacy. 

“Hey Buck. Can you, can you help me please?” you said but you got no response. You closed the door with your feet and threw your key into the bowl next to the entrance. The apartment was unusually dar.. You put the bags down and walked into the living room. You could see Bucky’s dark and huge frame sitting on the couch but the TV was turned off. You approached behind the couch, snaked your arms around his neck and pressed a kiss on his temple.   
“Hey handsome. What are you doing here alone in the dark?” you whispered as you pressed delicately kisses along his jawline. Bucky laid his hand on your arm and pushed it slowly away. You stepped confused back. Bucky stood up and turned to you but he avoided your glance.  
“Bucky what’s wrong?” you asked again and now you were insecure.   
“I can’t do that anymore Y/N.” he said with a deep voice and avoided still your eyes.   
“What do you mean?” you asked, fear was in your voice. That wasn’t his normal behaviour.  
“Us. I can’t do that anymore.” he said but he still refused to look at you. Anger and rage grew in your body. You closed your eyes to steady your breath.  
“I-I’m sorry…” Bucky started but you stopped him with one of his fingers.   
“Don’t! Don’t you dare to say anything else. I can’t believe it Bucky. After all … I don’t know where this came from but I can’t handle it anymore. I can’t handle your moodiness.” you said with tears in your eyes. You grabbed your purse and rushed out of the door. Bucky realized what he did in this second you stormed out of the apartment but as he reached the door you were already out of his sight. 

 

7 days ‘til valentine’s day… 

In the next morning Bucky awoke in an empty bed. That was normal for him, you normally made him coffee, but this morning he couldn’t scent the calming and cozy smell from the kitchen, he couldn’t hear your silent but melodic voice which sang one of your favorite songs. He got out of bed only to find the apartment empty, dark and cold and he didn’t like it. 

6 days ‘til valentine’s day…

“Bucky again. Y/N please, call me back. I need to talk to you. I know I made a big mistake.” Bucky said desperately and left this message on your answering machine. It was one of many messages he left. He tossed his phone away and raked his fingers frustrating through his long hair.   
“What’s wrong, Buck?” Steve asked as he stepped next to Bucky.   
“What’s wrong? I made a huge mistake and now Y/N doesn’t talk to me.“ he screamed at Steve. Steve took a step back during that outburst.   
“Give her space. She will talk to you again, buddy.” he tried to cheer him up but he could see that it didn’t work, so he walked away to let him alone.

5 days ‘til valentine’s day … 

“What do you mean, you don’t know where she is?” Bucky screamed at Tony. Tony seemed to be unimpressed by the outburst of the assassin in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.   
“Like I said, I don’t know where Y/N is.” he said again.   
“She’s working here! You are here boss, for fuck’s sake.” Bucky screamed again.  
“Yeah but I’m not her dad. If I would be her dad I would have prevented this whole relationship with you at the beginning.” Tony said with a devilish smile and eyed the man in front of him. Bucky shook his head doubtfully and walked away.   
You would never miss a day at work. 

4 days ‘til valentine’s day … 

The apartment was still too silent, too empty and too cold. Bucky were sitting sad on the couch in front of the TV during that night. He zapped through the different channels of the TV but he didn’t focused on one of them. Four days since you were gone and he never felt so lonely. What had he done? Why he was thinking to break up with you would change anything about his mood? You were the only reason why he made it through the day. You were the only reason why he was thrilling to come back home to you. You were the only reason why he didn’t be reckless on missions. And now you were gone and it was his fault. 

3 days ‘til valentine’s day …

Bucky awoke on the couch the next morning. His back hurt and he had a stiff neck. He was unshaven and tired. He looked at his phone but still no message from you. No message, no call. 

“Wow, what a surprise! Come in, please.” Wanda said and stepped aside to let Bucky in her room.   
“What can I do for you?” she said in her sweet russian dialect. Bucky entered the room and stuffed his hands into his front pockets. Vision walked through one of the walls.  
“Vis, we have talked about it, several times!” she said with a deprecating stare.   
“Yeah but I thought you meant me as you said ‘come in’.”  
“Sorry, I meant Bucky.”   
Vision nodded but he stayed in the room. Bucky only observed this little exchange.  
“Can you help me with Y/N?” he asked Wanda tired but hopefully. He was totally desperately.   
“Uhm.. I wished I could but…”  
“One of you could find her with this mind-searching thing.” Bucky said and gestured with his hands into the air. Wanda smiled embarrassed.   
“Bucky I think you have a wrong idea how it works. Vision and I are not like Professor Charles Xavier … our powers don’t work like that.” she tried to explain.  
“Professor who?” Bucky asked confused.   
“Professor Xavier? The X-Men movies? Uh, nevermind! To be honest they aren’t good movies.” she said. “I’m sorry I don’t know where she is.”

2 days ‘til valentine’s day … 

Bucky paced up and down through the big living room of the Tower. Steve and Sam were sitting on the couch and watched their friend. Their eyes were moving like they would watch a tennis match.   
“Bucky, please, calm down or at least, sit down!” Sam said and pinched bugged the bridge of his nose.   
“I can’t! What if Y/N is hurt? Why no one knows where she is? She doesn’t answer my calls or my messages.” he said.  
“Well, you broke up with her, do you remember? Why would she call you back?” Sam said.   
“Sam!” Steve said and tried to avoid a fight between the two.   
“Buck, she will be ok. Maybe she need some more time.” Steve said to Bucky to calm him down.  
“Yeah you said that for a few days. How more time does she needs?” Bucky asked but the two men didn’t knew the answer. 

1 day ‘til valentine’s day …

Bucky knocked hesitantly on the door. He looked at the ground.  
“Oh hello Bucky. I’m surprised to see you.” Natasha said and watched the Winter Soldier in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
“What do you want?”   
“Can we talk, please?” Bucky asked shy. Natasha stepped aside to let him in.   
“You’re Y/N’s best friend. Can you help me, please?” he asked rueful. He knew why this was his last opinion. He looked up at Natasha and could see her reproaching look.   
“What do you think? You broke up with her! Eight days for valentine’s day! What did you have thought as you did it?” she said straight. Bucky avoided her eyes because he knew she was right.   
“I know, I know. You’re right. I messed up.” Bucky said and slumped down on her couch.   
“I don’t know what I thought. Sometimes it’s awkward to be me, my mind is always running…”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know, it’s always the same old story from you. And now, you think Y/N couldn’t handle it anymore? I mean, now, after three years in a relationship with you?”   
“I know... “  
“No, I believe you don’t understand it. She loved you. She always loved you. You could trust her but no you threw it all away, because you had your ‘mood’.” she declared with a serious voice. Bucky looked at the floor. He knew she was right.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. Nat what can I do to get her back? I miss her so much.” he asked and looked like a beaten puppy. Natasha looked at him and took a deep breath.   
“Alright, listen Barnes. It’s late now, but I will think about what you could do to get her back and if I have an idea I will tell you that tomorrow.” she said and shoved Bucky out of her room.   
“Thank you, Nat.” Bucky said relieved.   
“Maybe you can thank me later, Barnes. Good night.”

Valentine’s day … 

Bucky looked the whole day at his phone. He was waiting for a message from Natasha but there wasn’t one. Bucky laid on the couch and looked at the wall. He didn’t want to turn on the TV to see all the love movies with the happy couples which reminded him of you. A knock on the door awoke him from his self-pity. The knocking became urgently as Bucky didn’t move fast enough.   
“Yeah I’m on my way.” he said. He opened the door.  
“Steve? What are you doing here?” he asked surprised.   
“I’m here to bring you away from here.” he said slowly.   
“Why? I’m not in the mood for a museum’s tour or something like that. Go away.” Bucky said and got back into the apartment. Steve followed him and looked shocked around the messy apartment.   
“No, not a museum. Tony will throw a party and we need to show up, you knew how he is.” he said and looked how Bucky sat back on his couch.  
“No, I’m not in the mood. Go away, Steve.” he said and laid an arm over his eyes.   
“Bucky get up and take shower, now! You will go to this party!” Steve said seriously with his Captain America voice. Bucky got up from the couch and shuffled slowly to the bathroom.   
“Alright, alright. You win, for God’s sake! God please put me on ice again.” Bucky said and rolled his eyes. 

An hour later he was shaved, wore a suit Steve had brought along and was out of the apartment. They entered the elevator of the Tower.   
“Steve I don’t think this is a good idea.” Bucky said again but Steve ignored his best friend. Steve knew Bucky was right. Bucky didn’t even recognise that he wore his uniform from the First World War they both fought in. The doors of the elevator opened and the two men left it. Bucky entered Tony’s huge ballroom which was elegantly decorated with white and pink flowers, candles were everywhere and the only light source. The high ceiling seemed to be black with many of tiny stars. No one knows how Tony did this but it looked awesome. Bucky looked stunned at the ceiling and through the room. It was all perfect and he become immediately sad that you weren’t here. You would loved it. It looked like something you would decorate. Only then he recognised the other people in the room and he looked at Steve.  
“Steve why are you wearing your old uniform?” Bucky asked Steve but he didn’t answer instead he was grinning and walked over to the others. Bucky looked again around the room and located all his other friends. Everyone wore suits and dresses in 40s style. They ranged all in front of him and as he stepped towards them. As he stopped they separated and Bucky looked up.   
A young, beautiful woman stood in front of him. She wore a beautiful elegant white dress with tiny pink dots. Her hair was pinned up in a curly hairstyle. But the really magnificent was the broad smile on the lips of that woman. Bucky blinked several times to be sure that he wasn’t dreaming.  
“Y/N?” he whispered.   
“Hey Bucky.” you said still smiling and stepped towards him. You snaked your arms around his neck and looked up.   
“But what? Why? I broke up with you.” he stammered and snaked his arms around your waist to be sure you couldn’t walk away again.   
“Yeah that… That was really stupid of you, Barnes.” you started and pushed your index at his chest.   
“I mean, I needed indeed time for all the arrangements but I didn’t thought you wouldn’t cut the relationship.” you teased Bucky with a grin. He looked still dumbfounded at you.   
“I’m so sorry Y/N! But why you didn’t answer my calls? No one knew where you were.” Bucky said and laid his head on your shoulder as he felt how tears were brimming in his eyes.  
“Oh … uhm … yeah, I needed time for that. But all of them told me about your questions and your worry about me. And you broke up with me, don’t forget that! I was really annoyed.” you said.  
“You knew about it? They all knew about what you were doing here? They all knew where you were?”   
“Of course! It would be impossible to do this alone.” you said and Bucky tugged you closer to his body. You giggled against his chest.   
“I don’t know what I should say.” Bucky whispered and saw Natasha next to him.   
“Maybe you could say her that you love her. Just a thought.” she said and winked at Bucky before she walked away and let you alone. Bucky raised his head and looked deep in your eyes. He laid his hands on your cheeks.  
“I love you, Y/N Y/L/N. I love you from the bottom of my heart and I promise I will never let you go again.” he said and pressed his lips on yours.   
“Happy valentine’s day, fool.” you said giggling before you kissed him again.


End file.
